the Dragon Knights
by Storyteller Nanaki
Summary: i have been so busy its not even funny, i had to re-write a couple for school chappys 1-2
1. Cold Chills of Evil

COLD CHILLS OF EVIL  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zidane rolled over in his bed and looked at his wife, beautiful, flawless, as she was. Her long black hair was tied with a white ribbon. He smiled and sat up, his blonde hair getting into his eyes. He looked around the room before getting dressed in his usual blue jeans and white shirt. Before he left, he scribbled a note for Garnet on the nightstand and left the room quietly. Zidane was walking down the marble staircase, when a whisper came from behind him, "Leaving a little early today, aren't we?" Zidane wiped around into his fighting stance. But eased when saw Beatrix coming out of the shadows. Her brown hair falling over her face, the features upon her face were that of a hardened soldier, her sword was on her back. " Just going out for a morning stroll before breakfast, make sure no one wakes up Garnet, not even your husband, Rusty." Beatrix saluted him as a sign of 'ok, will do' Zidane turned around and kept walking out the door, leaving Beatrix to stand there and stare after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Garnet stretched and rolled over to find Zidane gone, she sat bolt upright her chocolate eyes darting around the room in search of him. Her eyes then turned to the nightstand. She scrambled across the bed and to the little piece of paper that said in bold letters Garnet. She quickly opened the paper and it read: Dear Garnet,  
  
I have awoken early and have gone for a walk in the mountains of Alexandria. I will be back in time for breakfast, see you there.  
  
With love,  
King Zidane  
  
P.S. this King stuff is kinda funny, don't you think?  
  
Garnet giggled and rolled over in her bed. She sighed slightly and went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vivi, wake up already" Eiko shouted from outside of Vivi's room. Her purple hair nice and combed, with her tiny horn in the front of course, she wore a pink pair of over-alls with a blue shirt underneath. After a few moments the door opened and a black mage with bright yellow eyes peered out at her, his blue robe all wrinkled, "must have slept in it again," Eiko thought to herself. "About time!" She said, hands on her hips, "its not polite to keep a women waiting!" Vivi stepped out of his room and said, "W.well I wouldn't k.keep a women w.waiting. But I was in a dead sleep." Eiko giggled and said, "well anyway since your up do you wanna go for a walk or something?" Vivi nodded his head approvingly and grabbed his staff. The two walked down the corridor to the main staircase there they saw Freya. She was just leaning up against the wall her red hat pulled down over her eyes, her trident leaned against the wall next to her. She just looked up with a slight smile on her face. "Where are you two headed off to, Hmmmm.?" Freya asked then started laughing when Eiko blushed.  
"W.we were just g.going for a walk in the c.courtyard." Vivi answered.  
Freya just nodded, "well, have fun." "What are you doing, Freya?" Eiko piped up. Freya looked at her little friends, "I'm waiting for a supply ship that has something I need." Eiko and Vivi looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Ok cya later," they said in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Freya was perched on one of the high towers of Alexandria watching for the supply ship an eerie feeling came over her and she shivered. "What strange weather we are having" She thought to herself. It felt as though an evil presence has come to rest in Alexandria. A whisper came to her ear, evil evident in its voice, "I'm coming for you, Freya of the Burmecein Dragon knights" 


	2. Attack on Alexandria

ATTACK ON ALEXANDRIA  
  
Zidane rounded the bend and a voice called out. "A little cold to be out without a coat." Zidane turned around and saw Amarant, his red hair blowing in the wind. Amarant threw the blond monkey boy a cloak and turned to face the valley. The young King turned to look in the direction his companion was. "You feel it too, don't you?" Zidane whispered. Amarant slowly nodded his head, Zidane put the greenish brown cloak on.  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know.king.I don't know"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Vivi lets go see what's for breakfast!" Eiko shouted as she dragged Vivi out of the garden. Vivi didn't answer, he was just happy that Eiko gave up on Zidane. She has been with him almost every waking moment, but Vivi loved every minute of it. They stopped in front of the kitchen, Vivi got up and they walked into the room with good smells in it. Quina was busy cooking with the chefs of Alexandria, it turned around and noticed them. The smell of egg and ham filled the air, this just made Eiko even hungrier. "You come eat good food? Food be ready soon, go to eat table and wait." Eiko huffed and walked out to the dinning room, Garnet was already at the head of the table, the seat at her right side was for the king, and the seat to her left was for Eiko. Eiko went up and took her seat Vivi sat next to her. Then the door from the main hallway opened and Zidane walked in, Amarant not far behind. The King was still wearing the green cloak, he took his seat next to his wife. Amarant sat at the far end of the table, away from everyone else. Next to come in was Freya, she sat across from Vivi and leaned her trident up against the chair next to her. Beatrix and Steiner (A.K.A Rusty) never ate breakfast with them. So Quina brought out the food and gave it to everyone, they all started to eat hungrily. Conversations struck up all over the table, people talking about things to do that day, about things they did last nigh or yesterday. About mid-meal the giant window behind the Queen shattered and a dragon landed in the dinning hall. "Freya!" It shouted. Freya grabbed her trident and jumped into the air. The dragon reached out and grabbed her, the trident fell from Freya's hands. Zidane jumped up and pulled out his daggers. With his free hand, the dragon backhanded the King and sent him flying into the wall cracks appeared on the wall. Vivi, Eiko, and Garnet jumped out of their seats. "That's IT," they said in unison. Eiko and Vivi combined their powers to create a more powerful summon. "Ifrit Flame" the two kids said. Just then a small flame ignited and a ring of fire opened up and a giant red bull stepped out. Fire coming from its nostrils and mouth, it stood on two legs. Its arms long and powerful, twin horns protruding out of its head. Ifrit looked around, he noticed the dragon. The fire beasts claws grabbed the dragon's head and sent a bolt of fire down through it. Ifrit jumped back and a ball of fire came out of the ring and hit the dragon. Ifrit exited through the ring and all fire was gone. The enemy dragon stood burned. "How dare you interrupt our breakfast! I think its time you met my dragon, BAHAMUT!" yelled the queen Another dragon appeared, the scales on its back were as black as night. Light began to glow from its mouth, the intensity grew with each beam that went into it. Bahamut then shot it at the already scorched dragon. The winged beast fell back out of the window, Zidane slowly got up holding his ribs. He grabbed Freya's trident and jumped out of the window, followed by Garnet. Amarant is still sitting at the table eating, Vivi and Eiko just glared at him before following the King and Queen out the window. Zidane walked up to the dragon, the beast flinched, and then rose above them. It began to roar as arrows streaked through the air at him. "Reload! Second wave, fire," a female voice shouted. A second volley of arrows flew, Garnet looked back to see Beatrix. The General smiled at her Queen, her brown hair falling over her shoulders. Garnet nodded, she turned to the dragon. "Knights of Pluto, CHARGE! Kill the intruder!" Steiner yelled. Zidane glowed with a pink aura, and tranced. Garnet glowed white, followed by Eiko Vivi and Steiner. Garnet and Eiko together summoned Alexander. The rest of the group sent their energy to them to help. The sky brightened and an angel lowered from the heavens, wings spread out wide. His arms folded across a white-feathered chest, his head bowed. He began to collect energy, his hands extended and cupped out in front of him. All the energy gathered into this one spot, then Alexander released it all against his foe. "YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" Alexander said in a low commanding voice. As the dragon began to fade it shouted, "The Grand Dragon will have his revenge!" and he was gone. Garnet healed Freya, the aura of white light mended her wounds. They all un-tranced and gathered around Freya. Just then a round ball, with twin blades on it, flew down and landed in front of them. They looked up and saw a shadowed figure on the roof. 


	3. Old friends

The figure jumped down off the balcony to the ground. Zidane picked up the ball out of the dirt. He walked toward the stranger and held out the ball.  
  
"You dropped this," Said the king  
  
The person reached out with his clawed hand and took it. He snapped the two sides of the ball off and mounted them on his elbows, the part with the blades he put on his wrist. The blades retracted into the disc.  
  
You did a fine job of protecting her." He motioned towards Freya.  
  
Zidane got really mad and shouted, "Yeah and who are YOU"  
  
"An old friend of Freya" he replied. "You might say I was her bodyguard"  
  
Zidane shouted something in another language. This made the stranger mad for some reason, his fingertips got sharper and were covered in metal.  
  
"Roca, he meant nothing by it" Roca loosened and turned to face a figure dressed in black and red.  
  
"Yes Avir" said Roca and backed away from Zidane. Avir approached Zidane and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of her" he said. Zidane nodded.  
  
"Zi.....Zidane I didn't want you all to get involved in this" she coughed. "Avir, Roca.....Where is he?"  
  
"He will come," Avir assured her. Zidane walked over to Freya and looked down at her.  
  
"What is going on here Freya we are your friends tell us please so we can help." Zidane asked.  
  
"Its the grand Dragon he has come for revenge, he wants me dead." Freya replied.  
  
"Why"  
  
"Here is what happened......" 


End file.
